1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel with rock guard, and is particularly concerned with rock guards for all terrain vehicles (ATVs) and other off road vehicles.
2. Related Art
Wheels, for example ATV and other off road vehicle wheels, commonly have cut outs in their central openings, both to add decoration to the wheel and reduce the weight and expense of these parts. These openings on the wheels are vulnerable to rocks and debris thrown up and propelled through the wheel openings. This may cause damage to the brake assembly and the wheel.
In some wheels, this problem is solved by mounting a rock guard plate between the wheel and hub to protect the mechanism. However, the separate rock guard plate may be forgotten and left off the wheel, and can be awkward to mount.
What is needed is an improved device that is designed to avoid or reduce the problems of rocks and debris entering the wheel openings and potentially causing damage to the wheel mechanism.